


silver masks, silver smoke

by Thedoa



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Slow Dancing, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoa/pseuds/Thedoa
Summary: Reader meets Bucky at a Masquerade ball but never sees his face... will she see him again? that's for you to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this will be written in the first person because I like it better but I will still do things like (y/n) and ect when it is necessary. enjoy!

The Under The Stars Masquerade Ball took place in a giant art gallery with the lights off and stars projected on every surface. The lighting made my blood red dress look an even deeper red and my intricate silver mask look as if it were floating off my face like smoke in a flashlight's beam. I anxiously tugged at my just-over-the-elbow white gloves and wandered the party. I talked to masked person after masked person while sipping champagne from my red-lipstick stained glass.  
As the night went on I became increasingly aware of my heels, and decided I needed some air. Being very familiar with the building this event took place in, I took my glass of champagne and snuck off to the balcony. As I emerged into the cold air I saw someone standing there, he was leaning against the balcony, looking out over the town and smoking. I stood there, holding my heels and staring at him.  
"can I help you?" he growled, turning around to stare at me.  
"I-I well... I didn't expect there to be someone out here..." I stammered. His identity was guarded by a plain black mask that was molded to his sculpted face.  
"well it must be your lucky day," he said with a faked smile before turning back around to stare out over beautiful New York City. I sat down on the bench next to where he was standing. His hair fell from behind his ear into his face as he took another long drag from the cigarette.  
"those things'll kill you, you know" I told him, taking a swig from my champagne.  
"I know." he responded, blowing out smoke.  
"Do you have another?" I asked him, setting my champagne down on the concrete bench with a soft ding. He chuckled lightly and pulled a pack out of his breast pocket. He opened it and held it out for me, I slid one out of the pack and lightly placed it between my rouged lips. He flicked open a silver zippo lighter and held it to my cigarette until the end glowed red. I took an inhale and almost coughed, the smoke much deeper than last time I smoked. I exhaled, a cloud forming in the cool air of the balcony.  
"thanks," I said, holding out the cigarette. He smiled, a small soft smile and I saw it reach his eyes. He brushed his hair out of his face and mumbled  
"no problem." We sat in silence for a while until our cigarettes had almost reached our fingers. Then he threw his over the balcony and disappeared back into the party.  
Later that night, I was talking to a man in a devil mask with big red cheeks and horns. He was heavily intoxicated and sloppily flirting with me. I glanced over my shoulder, looking for an excuse to leave. An excuse came up on my other side, lightly grabbing my wrist. I gasped and glanced up from the gloved hand holding my wrist, it was the man from the balcony. He pressed his lips against my ear and whispered  
"Dance with me," I nodded, eager to get away from the drunk devil. He pulled me towards the dance floor as other couples started to gather for the slow song. I placed one hand on his shoulder, and the other, while holding my dress, gripped his outstretched awaiting hand. His other hand rested on my waist and pulled me close to him.  
"I saw that drunk man hitting on you and figured you could use an out," he explained, looking into my eyes as he gracefully lead me around the dance floor amidst the other couples.  
"what if I like drunk men hitting on me?" I asked with a hint of sass.  
"well I'm a little tipsy so I could hit on you if you like. How's it hannnging babby?" he slurred, for the added benefit. I laughed and he twirled me under his arm, then brought me back in even closer than before.  
"my-my, you weren't nearly this warm up on the balcony" I laughed, tilting my head back to see his face, which was shrouded in the darkness of the dimly lit room. He smirked,  
"Well the balcony is a cold place; but I've had a couple shots and the party is great; I figured, why not find the prettiest girl here and dance with her?" I blushed,  
"How can you tell I'm pretty? I've got a mask on." He scanned me up and down before replying,  
"well that dress you're wearing is pretty tight so I can tell you've got a great body, and... you've got the most beautiful personality I've ever seen." I was blushing even harder now, not only was he an amazing dancer, and from what I could tell hot, but he was also very charming and sweet.  
"If you keep this up I'm gonna have to take you home tonight," I flirted, softly slapping his chest. He grinned mischievously,  
"Did I mention you have beautiful eyes?" I rolled my eyes at him,  
"I don't even know your name," I said loudly; the music had crescendoed while we were dancing.  
"Bucky," he said with a smile, spinning me out and then bringing me back, pinning me to his chest,  
"What's yours?"  
"(y/n)" I responded. He smiled and dipped me real low as the drums tapped out the final notes of the song. Bucky grinned down at me before sweeping me back up onto my feet. He bowed mockingly and said,  
"It has been lovely, (y/n)," I laughed and then sighed, people were filing out onto the street.  
"I guess the party's over, thanks... for the cigarette and the dance," I said, turning around to leave. He grabbed my wrist and spun my back to face him,  
"you didn't think I'd let you leave with out a kiss did you?" He said, taking my waist and pulling me to him. He gently placed his lips against mine, the tastes of alcohol and smoked mixing on our mouths. He placed his hand on my cheek and deepened the kiss, running his tongue along my bottom lip, but not entering my mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair, and lightly bit his bottom lip. He chuckled against my lips and it was deep and yet soft and light. I realized I was kissing a man I barely knew but I didn't care because hell WHY NOT?! He's really hot, and his big hand feels great on my waist, holding me to him, and his lips are soft. He pulled away and looked into my eyes,  
"we'll see each other some day, I'll make sure of it, (y/n)" he promised, looking straight into my eyes before pulling away and leaving.  
"But how?! I don't even know what you look like!" I called after him, but he was already gone.

3 months later

I sauntered into a small café, my (y/h/c) ponytail swinging behind me. I was interviewing the newest avenger for my magazine. I glanced around the café, only one table was filled, and at it sat a large man with long brown hair, James Barnes, my guy. I smiled and walked over to the corner where he was sitting,  
"James Barnes? I'm (y/n)(y/l/n). Nice to meet you," I shook his outstretched hand and sat down. I pulled out my papers, pens, and recorder as he sat quietly watching me and sipping his coffee.  
"So James..." I began.  
"Bucky, please," he cut me off.  
"Bucky..." I trailed off furrowing my brow, it couldn't be the black mask from the masquerade could it?  
"Bucky, just, out of curiosity, did you go to the Under The Stars Masquerade Ball?" I asked him hesitantly. He smirked at me,  
"I told you we'd see each other some day." I stood up, shocked,  
"WHAT? I mean... what?" I stammered running my hands through my hair. He chuckled, still in his seat.  
"Okay... 1. HOW?? 2. I made out with an avenger?!!?" I was in hysterics at this point. Very seriously he answered me,  
"1. I went through every (y/n) in New York around the age of (y/a)ish, with (y/h/c) hair and (y/e/c) eyes, technology is truly amazing. 2. technically I wasn't an avenger at the time but yeah." I sat back down and pushed my hand through my hair,  
"I need a cigarette..." I mumbled.  
"sorry, I quit, those things'll kill you, you know." he said with a smirk.  
"I know. Now shut up and kiss me again."


End file.
